percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Key
Characters Demetra Collins Demetra Collins Apollonair Collins Anna Elli or Ellizabeth Game Macky Arnolds Jaklyn James Renz And special guest: Eva Williams Prophecy: To save the oracle who is lost '' ''You must defeat the monster at all cost You will be betrayed by an important friend But you will still succeed without her in the end The War of Manhattan It was just an ordinary day in Manhattan.I was baking a cake for my father's birthday when someone knock on the door."Father!check it out."I told my father.I continue doing my father's cake.What I didn't knew that something was happening so after baking the cake I went to my father(stupid of me). I saw my father fighting with a bunch of monster with a sword.I don't know where he got it but he's so cool(I'm really dumb right?just standing there admiring my father.) "Rory Collins!"called a man probably same age as my dad."You really think you can hide ?After taking those demigods?"Wonder what he's talking about,such a weirdo that guy is. What happen next shock me.The weird guy stab my father at the back while fighting a monster.(How can he?)Wait! he stab my father,that means....that means he...he'll die! The monsters were gone after the weird guy stab my father.I immediately went to my fathers side,I put my fathers head on my lap."Dad are you okay?,your not gonna die right?"tears running down my cheeks(who wouldn't cry during this situation?)"My daughter,I'm afraid I won't last long,please tell my mother Demeter I love her and your mother that she's beautiful."Angered overcome my fear."You told me she's already dead!you have been lying to me all this time!"He didn't talk.At first I thought he was just acting calm,then I remembered he was stab at the back he'll die soon(stupid of me to forget!).He didn't move nor talk anymore,He's already dead.I cried and cried after a while I stop crying and went outside to ask for help.What I saw shocked me,everyone was sleeping!I don't know why and I also don't know why my dad and I are still awake( except now my father is sleeping) I went back to our house and waited for who knows how long.Until someone went inside. Camp Half-Blood Someone came rushing in after 2 days or so."Rory!"he went to my dad and cry."Who are you,my mom?"I asked hey she's a girl about my father's age."I'm not Collins,just his friend." So she's not my mother what a relief.Hey! I told my self she's beautiful but I got the feeling she's not my mother."He's dead already.He protect me ...from those...(tears running down my cheeks)mons..mosters."She carried my dad and put him to her shoulders."Where are you going to take my dad?"I asked in an angry voice."To camp Half-blood and your coming with me Ms Collins."We went to long Island Sound in the girl's car.I didn't ask any question until she stop in front of a pine tree."Why did you stop?there's nothing there."The girl didn't talk and just went out of the car.I followed her and saw the most beautiful camp I ever seen.It was as if I'm in wonderland.There were trees and flowers everywhere."Lets go Collins."The girl carrying my dad went to a house.I followed her naturally."Chiron.I brought Rory here to make a proper burial."The Chiron the girl talk to was a half human half horse.I wasn't shocked because I saw monsters when I was three so no shock seeing a centaur."This girl who is this?"Okay I know I should introduce myself so I said my name"Demetra Collins sir."The centaur look at me and said"You are as beautiful as Demeter,your father choose a great name,Demetra."The girl walk away the house and before leaving she said"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Demetra."Camp Half-Blood it was the name written in one of my father's T-Shirt that (I'm wearing now,by the way.)"I'll call someone to give you a tour Demetra." My Brother. "Hi my name is Miranda.Counselor of the Demeter Cabin.Chiron told me that My mom is your Grandma,but please don't call me Aunt okay?"I nodded.I saw a cabin that looks like a Barbie house.I asked"Who lives there Barbie?"Miranda laugh then put on a serious face."You look like Apollonair,he also said the same thing,then he regret it when he knew that he was a child of Aphrodite."then she laugh again.A couple of girls came out of the Barbie house and they look like Barbie I laugh then cover my mouth."Why are you laughing?"one of the girls asked."We were just sharing a joke"A girl at her back walked to me and study me."Apollonair?"she asked"Don't be silly,Drew.Apollonair already died."one of the girls answered.'Apollonair haven't died,he's standing there."A girl who probably is Apollonair's girlfriend pointed at me.She walk to me and hug me."I'm not Apollonair.I'm sorry,My name is Demetra Collins."The girl burst into tears as she realize I'm not her boyfriend."So your Apollonair's sister then."Apollonair my brother she got to be kidding I don't have any brothers."Who is Apollonair anyway" I asked.Miranda answered my question"Apollonair Collins son of Rory Collins and Aphrodite,Grandson of Demeter.He was missing in Action during the titan war,like Michael Yew presume dead."My heart beats faster.He is my brother.Why didn't I know him?How come I never met him?Why didn't my father mention him? I receive a gift 2 years have already pass since my father's death and since the titans attack.Piper Mclean the counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin ,Leo Valdez of Hephaestus Cabin and Jason of Zeus Cabin together with Annabeth Chase went to a Quest to find Percy Jackson.I went to Demeter's Cabin and sleep at my bunk.a knock at the door waked me up."Demetra! Connor wants to give you something"I went to the door and saw Connor carrying a box."Here,My father told me to give it to you."Connor handed me a small box."Thanks! Who is it from?"I asked "Your mother." My mother?that can't be unless she's a demigod.That makes me a quarter blood,or she could be a god part of me thought.I open the box a pocket mirror and a letter rest inside.I read the letter. Dear Demetra, Happy 11th Birthday ! I give you this mirror as a gift. I'll claim you as you turn 13 as I promise. Until then please have fun,by the way I would really like it if you'll fall in love with someone. I love you bye............ Tears fell down my cheeks.I'll treasure this gift mother I promise.Miranda saw me crying,she handed me tissues to dry my tears.She read the letter and gasp."Apollonair is still alive!" "What do you mean?"I asked in confusion there wasn't any thing written in the letter about Apollonair my half-brother."Look at this Demetra" Dear Demetra, Happy 11th Birthday! I asked your mother to give this letter to you. I'm sorry I never introduce myself to you. I'm still alive but I can't go back there. I love you.Please tell Anna I'll come back someday and that I love her. ''-Apollonair Collins '' I went to Hermes Cabin and told Anna about the letter she cried.,and told me "Why do you always leave me Apollonair?I love you so much! we were suppose to get married after the war!"I almost forgot that Apollonair and Anna were 25 during the war. Demigod Friends My life went well during the past 2 years.I still attend my school Alica Academy in Inwood,I got a couple of friends Bridget,Elli and Macky.Not a single monster attack me(probably cause I'm not that powerful,boy am I wrong) During class... "Hey,Demetra do you have a mirror?"I handed the pocket mirror(that was given to me by my mom).Macky was checking herself out when she suddenly scream.""Whats wrong Macky?" "There's a ...mon..monster be..behind me!"I look behind her and saw Rose.There wasn't any monster."Macky what are you talking about?" "Its either she's crazy or your mirror is curse."Bridget answer.She looked at Rose then change her mind"Or maybe not."I looked at Rose again but this time she isn't human."A Scythian dracanae."Its upper half still has Rose's body but the lower half is a different matter.Instead of legs it has twin serpent tail. "A what?"Asked Bridget "We so don't have time to discuss what that monster is."I picked up my hairpin from my desk(It was given to me by Miranda)and yelled the magic words."allagi!" which means change for in Ancient Greek.The hairpin change into a knife.I stab the Dracanae and she turn to dust." We better get out of here."I told my friends.We jump outside the window(we where on first floor by the way)We ran not knowing where to go."Lets head for the park"Bridget offered. After reaching the park.... "I think we're safe here." "What was that Demetra?"Macky asked in confusion. "A dracanea a monster from Greek mythology,which I suppose is real."Elli is the wisest out of all of us.She isn't Dyslexic like Macky and I.She might be ADHD like Bridget but she doesn't show it. "I'll call my friend wait here okay."Bridget ran off to the woods to find her friend while the 3 of us sat down on the grass. "Please tell me I'm dreaming.I can't believe Rose is a monster and most of all what are we?" "Well I don't know if your a demigod or not,but I want all of us to be safe.."Before I can finish my sentence I saw Bridget approaching from the woods together with an Indian Girl who I suppose is her friend. "This is my friend Soka.Soka meet Elli,Macky and Demetra.Demetra,Elli,Macky meet Soka".Soka was beautiful,she look like a teenager but her eyes tells a different story."How old are you?"(I know I shouldn't be rude but I'm curious.) "About 200 years old why?"200 years old?Is she immortal? before I can ask her Macky beats me to it"Are you immortal like the gods?"Soka laugh."I'm not immortal.I'm a spirit if thats what you call it."Its quite easy for me to accept that fact.Hey I saw a lot of things at camp half-blood,but Macky and Elli are just new to these things.I think Bridget knows a lot too.She has a spirit for a friend after all. "Why did you call me Bridget,Is your brother Rory in trouble."I was shocked at the mention of my father's name I know the boy Soka mentioned isn't my father but ....then I begin to cry. "Demetra,Are you okay?"Macky ask with concern.Macky didn't know about my father's death only the campers and Elli knows.Elli began to comfort me.She started explaining that everything will be okay,that My father was happy he could protect me and other stuff I didn't care about. I stop crying and asked "Is there a lake somewhere?" The Son of Melinoe We arrived at camp two hours later.After Iris messaging Chiron.(Anna by the way came to pick us up) "Its beautiful"Elli exclaim "Of course it is what do you expect,a farm ?"Macky asked sarcastily."Thats the most intellegent reply I ever heard from you" "Guys cut it out!,You should be thankfull,Anna just saved our butts." ﻿ "Whatever,I need to go."and with that Anna walked away. I explain everything to Macky and Elli,Elli seems to hate it that I know a lot of things.Anyways I figured out that Elli's mother is Athena while Macky's father is Apollo,Its pretty obvious with her hair,but I can't be too sure,so I introduce to them every gods and goddess. "Wait are you telling me my dad is a god?"Macky ask obviously not believing. "Macky,Whatever lie your mom told you,its not true your father is a god face it."Macky seems sad hearing my voice being so cold.I know I shouldn't but she need to know the truth. "Here's the Big House talk to Chiron and Mr.D inside,If you ever need me I'm at the Demeter Cabin."Without hesitation Elli went inside,but Macky of course asked me something "Does that mean your mother is Demeter?"She asked,obviously taken back by the question.I answered "No,She's my grandmother." ________________________________ I run as fast as I can towards the lake,crying.I sat down for a while thinking of running away,but then what will that do? A cold laughter stop my wiping."Poor little hero crying all alone"I look around the lake trying to figure out who had spoken,but I saw no one except myself. Out of nowhere a boy appeared,He push me,like a car is going to hit me.Making our position very uncomfortable."Who are you.?"I asked irritated."Name's Renz Son of Melinoe." Can't we be in love? My first reaction was."Get off me!" Of course he forgot all about him being infront of me."Sorry ."he stammered he immidiately went off me.He was clumsy and handsome that he tripped perfecly infront of me.I laughed ."Hey stop it!""For a son of Melinoe you sure look so human."He looked offended at first then begin to laugh."Just because I'm a son of Melinoe that doesn't mean I can't look handsome." "What was that anyway?"I asked."Oh that?"He said like this was just normal."Its a ghost figure,"I was about to asked what A ghost figure is,He must have read my mind because he quicky added"Ghost figures are like memories of those who doesn't want to die yet.You must have some Melinoe blood,cause thats the only type they want,cause they kind of posses me a lot." "So your like a psychic?"(stupid me right?)He got offended by the way.and started running off."Whats up with you?!!"I yelled.He turned back with a very serious face."I don't know wheater to be annoyed or be in love with you!"My face turned hot,I know a lot of guys have a crush on me at school,but no one ever confess to me.I started running the other way towards my cabin."Wait." He yelled.I didn't turned around to tell him to go away,instead I continue to run. _____________________________ ﻿She run away from me great right?I know I'm just 11yrs old but,I can't stop falling in love with her.She's cute with her hair in a pony tail,when I look at her green eyes it reminds me of nature.I love everything about her.I wish she also think of me like this. I ran towards my cabin. I asked a few of my cabinmates if they knew someone that looks like her, one of them guess it was Demetra the 2/5God,the girl whose father died during the war, and her half-brother being lost. I felt sorry for her, and for the first time I understand the feeling of falling in love and understanding other people feelings. I'm Claim???? The day went by fast,I saw Macky and Elli sitting side by side at the Hermes table. Making me more miresable sitting at the Demeter table.After the dinner.we went to enjoy the Camp Fire,the Apollo cabin leading us to a song,After all the singing Chiron started introducing Elli and Macky. Before Chiron started to introduse Elli,A white Owl appear at Elli's head. "Hail Ellizabeth Game Dughter of Athena.Goddess of Wisdom. I heard a lot cheering from the Athena,appearantly everyone was happy they got a new sister.Cathline(A girl from the Athena Cabin) rose from her sit and accompany Elli towards the Athena Cabin. After Elli,Macky got claim next,She was covered in Gold,like she was the sun."Hail Macky ArnoldsDaughter of Apollo God of Music,Healing,Prophecy and the Sun.After all the cheers,Chiron tried to calm the campers by shouting out loud "OUR ORACLE IS MISSING!!!!!" What? She's missing? the famous Rachel Dare.I stand up,with all of my courage and said"I'll go on a quest to find her."I heard a lot of whats from the campers until the famous Bit** Jaklyn step up."You? You'll just die,You aren't even a Demigod and most of all who the hell would want to join you?"I felt my anger rose up to its limit.i force the grass at her feet to create a hole large enough to make her fall.The grass and soil followed my instruction making Jaklyn fall.Few of the campers laugh the others back away,which I guess because they're afraid of me.Out of nowhere Renz the Melinoe boy said "Never thought you'll be a daughter of Aphrodite, No wonder you're so attractive and cute."I look down at my clothes and found them replace by a white toga, I also found my hair laid down at my shoulders.I stream of panick and excitement wash through me, I got claim by my mother Aphrodite!!!! Oh no! will I get punish for doing that to Jaklyn? "Hail Demetra Collins daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of love,Lady of Rose." He took A deep breath and continue"Demetra,choose two campers, who you like to accompany you on your quest."I smiled who would I pick?" Macky and Ellizabeth of course!!!" "Well then you'll go first thing tomorrow." "Wait!" A guy about 11 years old came rushing down towards us."you can't go without hearing this prophecy. "To find the oracle who is lost '' ''You must defeat the monster at all cost You will be betreyed by an important friend But you will still succeed without her in the end" The guy's voice was different when he spoke the prophecy its like there's someone inside him .I asked him"Who are you? how can come you can speak Prophecies?" He stared at me blankly trying to decide what to say."I'm Daniel Mclenia,Child Of Apollo killer of Mary Maclenia, I killed my own mother,If you need anything more ask the others." Eva Williams Before Elli,Macky and I left camp.Renz stopped us."Wait!! Go to Nereus,The Old Man of the Sea,He knows what kind of Monster you're looking for."He yelled then continued."I love you Demetra.I'll visit you from time to time!!!" We need to go to Nereus huh." I said trying to changed the subject.because Macky keep teasing me about Renz."Demetra and Renz sitting on the tree K I S S I N G" Macky keep repeating that the whole way,until Argus drop us somewhere on Manhattan."We need to go to..." before I can finish my sentence.I heard the grass around me whisper,And after that I instructed Macky and Elli to run."Guys run!!! a giant 15ft tall is following us,and he's definatly hungry." Macky and Elli pretty much do the opposite they stayed where they were standing like idiots waiting for the giant to eat them.A soccer ball hit the giant before it even reach us."You three run,before I decided you should be the one being hit with a ball."She has long, red hair and blonde bangs and jade green eyes.She's quite bossy if you asked me,but we did obey her command. After running for a long while,we stop in a corner.She examine me for a while and said"You're pretty beautiful just as Renz have said.And I love your hair!, My name is Eva,Eva Williams."I was pretty much surprise with her,I shake her hands and said" My name is Demetra,Nice to meet you Eva.And thanks for saving us." "You should thank Renz,The moment he knew a giant was on your trail,He immidiately asked me go and chase you." He's really sweet for a guy,I wish I wasn't 11.I wish I wasn't too young for love.(Hold that thought!!!)Then I suddenly remembered Eva being there."Sorry for being quite for a while."I told them Category:Adventure Category:Love Category:Original Character Category:Karikamiya